Difference
by hafsah124
Summary: Hiei is bitten by a vampire and his friends worry. Surina Sakamoto is assigned to take care of him.HieiYou. For girls... Warning..I can sometimes get sadistic with things... Sorry guys...this story is way too old to continue. No more ideas...
1. Chapter 1

Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

You, the reader, can be part of this story. Alright…I've said enough now. Please read and review if I should continue. Tell me what you liked. Enjoy .

3rd person

_One…two…three…four…one, two…one, two_

Surina watched her fingers fly across the piano. She stopped when there was a knock on her door. Sighing in slight annoyance, she got up from her seat and answered it. A girl with light blue hair stood before her. She blinked once, and her pink eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Hello Miss Botan. Can I help you today?" Surina asked, letting her in. The ferry girl sat at the coffee table.

"Lord Koenma sent me to bring you back to the Spirit World. He says that it's important," said Botan. Surina brought her some tea.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"…He did mention something about the spirit detectives' mission and that you were involved. That's all I know…" she replied. Surina nodded, gazing over to her piano. Botan seemed to notice.

"Can you play one song for me before we leave?" She asked, sipping her tea. Surina smiled and sat herself down in front of her piano.

"One…two…three…four…" She whispered starting out Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. When she was done, the tea was gone she stretched her hands.

"That was….that was beautiful." Botan breathed, summoning her oar. Surina hopped on after locking her door and watched the city disappear as they ascended into the clouds.

"Why isn't Botan here yet?" asked Yuske. Kuwabara and Kurama were present but, not Hiei. Koenma shifted in his chair. At the same time, Botan opened the huge doors along with another young woman that the team didn't recognize. The new girl was small-built, had silver and white hair, light silver eyes and, was wearing a British style dress. She shyly waved. Kuwabara waved back while Yuske and Kurama gave a welcoming smile.

"Botan, I'm not paying you to dally around! We've got an emergency on our hands, here!" The toddler yelled. Botan glared.

"Maybe if you'd actually _pay_ me once in a while, I'd be on time more!" she retorted. Surina smiled at Koenma.

"I'm glad to see you again, Lord Koenma." She said respectfully. He blushed and realized that he was starting to argue with Botan.

"Me too, Surina. Do you know why you're here?" He asked. She shook her head. The team had different looks of emotion on their faces.

"Well…one of my Spirit Detectives has been infected with the vampire curse. We all know that it's incurable. Since you've had contact with the likes of them, you would know what is in store for him."

Surina looked saddened.

"How did he get infected?"

"Mukuro brought him in sleeping. No matter how hard we all tried, he wouldn't wake up. He's been sleeping since Daylight, as Mukuro told us. We did examine him and find two puncture wounds on his neck." The prince explained. Surina's eyes widened.

"He must've been infected long before he was brought to you to have the Daylight sleeping portion of the curse. He will wake at sunset."

"You must tell us what else will happen to Hiei." Kurama pressed on.

"The virus takes a while to cause any real harm to the host. The symptoms are: sleeping during the day, growing of the fangs, heightened awareness, and hunger for blood, the thirst to kill and finally, the aggression to mate." Surina finished. "Your friend is only in the first stage. The others will come soon enough. I should see him to make sure it is the vampire curse and not a werewolf curse. May I?" Surina asked the spirit ruler.

"Yes, be sure to notify me or anyone if he wakes up. I don't know how he'll act…" Surina stepped out of the room to be accompanied by Kurama.

"…Follow me…" he said, starting down the hall. The girl walked after him. After some time he spoke. "Do you think…Hiei will be much different from how he was before?"

"…Your friend is a demon. If he really holds on to his demon hood, his mind will be free of any vampire thoughts. At least…that's what I'm hoping." Surina replied, shyly looking away from his eyes. Kurama still wasn't satisfied. Stopping, he brought his hand under her chin, making her look at him.

"Surina…Hiei is my friend and I'm afraid that he won't be the same Hiei that I know when he walks out of that room! Please, help him the best you can and take care of him." He pled, looking away and releasing her. Blushing furiously, Surina nodded and ran into the room. She leant back on the door, once inside.

'_Oh, why do I always make a complete fool of myself in front of people? It's not fair that I'm so shy…'_ thought Surina, sadly. She noticed a boy lying in the bed. He had black/white/blue spiked hair and slept peacefully under dark green blankets. '_Wow…I never thought someone undergoing the change could be so calm.' _

The girl looked around and found two beds in the sleeping area. Confused, Surina sat at the table (apparently, the room was as large as a small apartment). While sitting, her thoughts began to drift…

_A small girl stood, her eyes unblinking, holding her tattered panda bear doll. Her parents were gone again, leaving her to wander into the graveyard behind her house. Her only friends were the spirits that roamed around their gravesites. This little girl could see and talk to the dead. Later on, she had come in contact with demons, vampires, werewolves, and other spiritual creatures. She was recognized by Spirit World and enlisted. That girl…was Surina Sakamoto; spiritual expert. _

"Who are you?" asked a gruff voice. Surina turned to see the Hiei was awake and hadn't bothered to get up from his spot.

"Oh…you're awake…My name is Surina. I'm going to take care of you while you stay here. How are you feeling?" she questioned, coming to his side. He sat up with a painful look on his face.

"Hn. I don't need to be babysat." Hiei scoffed. He stared at Surina for a long time, causing her to blush out of shyness. After a moment, he spoke. "Can I see them?" He said the words in such a low voice that Surina wondered if he had even said them. Then, she remembered something.

"…Oh…alright," Surina replied, getting up and walking to the phone hanging on the wall. She pushed the speed dial to Koenma's office.

"…Hello?" asked the prince on the other line.

"He's awake, Lord Koenma. He wants to see his friends…" Surina recalled. Hiei stared with blank eyes, studying her from across the room. She shivered and tried to ignore it.

"Great! How is he? Wait-I'll come see for myself! We'll all be right there." There was a sound of someone covering the phone and Surina could hear the Lord's excited chatter. "Ogre, He's awake! Call the team and tell them to go to room 113!" Surina smiled and hung up the phone.

"…Who brought me here?" Hiei asked in the low voice. He must've still been tired.

"Some one named Mukuro." The fire demon was quiet. Surina sat down next to the bed again. "…your friends were all very worried about you…" Hiei gave a bitter chuckle.

"…Really? Don't make me laugh!" He growled, glaring at nothing in particular. Surina saw that his arms were bandaged and reached out to touch them. Hiei stiffened but, made no move to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"How did you get bitten?" Surina asked. "It looks to me as if you were in battle, Hiei." The demon nodded.

"That crazy bastard put up a damn good fight but, he got me on my neck…What a fool…sacrificing his own life in order to bite me." Hiei scoffed.

The door busted open to reveal the spirit detectives and company. They all rushed in to the room, shouting and crying.

"Good to see you're okay, Hiei!" Yuske grabbed him in a head lock/hug. Surina tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" The ex-spirit detective looked at her.

"I know you're very happy to see Hiei but, you're choking him." The girl stated. Yuske quickly let go of a glaring Hiei. Kurama and Kuwabara walked next to the bed.

"See Kurama? I told you he was faking!" The tall boy yelled. Kurama shook his head.

"I'm glad you're all right," the fox demon said grinning. Hiei looked to Botan, Keiko, and Yukina to see that the all had tears in their eyes.

"Waaaaaah! Hiei everyone was so worried about you!" Botan cried, shaking poor Hiei back and forth wildly. Yukina and Keiko watched helplessly.

Surina tapped Botan but, was ignored.

"Botan…Botan?" growing angry, Surina raised her voice. "BOTAN, GET _OFF_ HIM!" This startled everyone. Botan cowered behind Keiko. Hiei had dizzy eyes but, recovered when his stomach growled very loud. Yuske and Kuwabara laughed.

"What do you want to eat, Hiei?" Surina asked.

"…Ramen." He stated quite bluntly. Surina ran to the kitchen and started to cook when Koenma came in.

"…Thank you for taking care of him. You've done a good job. That's why…I'm assigning you to watch over him," The prince declared.

"Is that why there are two beds?" Surina asked calmly. Koenma nodded and continued to tell her that the job was not that hard. Eventually, Surina agreed. End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm writing again…because I have no life. Plus, people like my story! is smiling crazilyDuring this chapter, you will get to be in the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and if anyone says otherwise…they shall perish.

- Enjoy my story! twitch

You sighed, stirring Hiei's ramen as Koenma talked to you.

"I doubt that Hiei would choose you for a mate in his current state of mind but, if he does try anything…report immediately. The experience didn't seem to change him at all. I have to get back to stamping, Surina or Dad will…you know…"said the prince. You nodded, pouring the ramen into a bowl and starting up some tea.

"Um…Sir?" He looked at you. "Are there any clothes for me here?" He grinned and told you that all of you belongings were safely put away. Koenma returned to his toddler form and disappeared. You put the food on a tray and turned to the living room. Yukina was trying to convince Hiei to let her heal his wounds. Kuwabara was sulking in a corner, muttering something about "stealing his love" and Yuske was talking to Kurama on the sofa. You sat down next to where Yukina was, setting the food on the nearby coffee table.

"Hiei…you're hurting. You at least let her heal some of your wounds. She only wants to help." You reasoned. You didn't see that Yuske and Kurama had stopped talking and were starring at you. Hiei also stared with blank eyes, making you blush out of shyness (again).

"Hn," He grunted, letting Yukina place her hand on his chest and heal him. You smiled and headed to your room. It was painted a dark blue color and there were two bathrooms. You walked into the closet and changed your clothes into something a little more casual.

When you came back into the living room, Hiei was slurping his ramen loudly. You giggled quietly, making him turn. You laughed louder when you saw his face. It was splashed with ramen broth and he had noodles hanging from his mouth. Yukina started to giggle a little. Hiei glared and you tried to stop.

"I'm sorry…would…you like a napkin?" You asked, not waiting for an answer. You gave him one and went to the kitchen to find Kurama sitting at the table. You blushed when he smiled. "Um…Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you," He replied. You just started to pour you own tea, while feeling his eyes starring at you. Self-consciously, you sat across from him.

"…Does Hiei seem any different?" you asked, trying to start up a conversation. Kurama looked back at you with…his gold-tinted eyes?

"No. Not at the moment. I thank you for that." He told you. You became uncomfortable and drank your tea quickly. Then, you got up, making up an excuse about taking a shower (or…something). You ran to your room and sat on your bed, looking out the window. You yelped as some one put a hand on your shoulder. Spinning around, you saw that it was Hiei. He looked really intense in the light of the moon. Almost…handsome. You blushed.

"…Hiei? What…" You started.

"What's happening to me!" He demanded, in a hoarse whisper. You stared with confusion. Then, you noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. You blushed. Hiei paid no mind and turned his back to you.

"Oh, no…" you gasped. There were two large gashes on his back. Blood was seeping out of them along with some kind of dark purple slime. You covered your mouth, trying not to scream. "…Hiei…it looks like your bone structure is changing dramatically. This is so confusing. I thought that only a certain kind of vampire got wings…" Hiei sat on the bed next to you; you could tell that the process was hurting him by his face. "Hiei…" He glared at you. Then, he screamed loudly, falling on the bed unwillingly. You jumped and stood up, watching him twitch and scream. He started clawing at his back as you saw something coming out.

Without hesitation, you went to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages along with a towel. When you came back, one of Hiei's wings were out. It was a dark purple color with that creepy slime on it. He was muffling his yells, now. You sat beside him and grabbed the exposed wing, dabbing at it with the towel. Hiei yelped, his body shuddering. You started to wrap the bandages around it when you heard a sickening cracking sound. Hiei grasped onto the bed, yelling. You covered you face as the second wing popped up through his skin, spraying blood and slime everywhere. You dried it and wrapped it up too. Hiei had fallen asleep.

You sighed, wondering what you'd gotten yourself into. You quickly got some clothes and took a shower. You came back into the room and realized that Hiei had fallen asleep in _your_ bed. So, you just sat in the chair next to him, starring. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted something shinny. You picked up a small black and red jewel. You fell asleep sitting there.

-3rd person-

Hiei woke up shakily and noticed Surina slumped against the bed.

'She…stayed there the whole time?' He asked himself. He got up with difficulty, seeing as he was still in some pain. His throat was sore from screaming. 'Damn…that hurt almost as much as the jagan!' He gazed toward Surina as she stirred and awoke. He glared at her and turned away.

"…Um…Hiei?" He looked at her. "Are these yours?" She showed him some tear-gems…_his_ tear-gems. Hiei's face flushed and he snatched them away. Then, he grasped her neck, slamming her against the wall. Surina let out a choked cry.

"If you ever...tell anyone about what happened, I'll kill you!" Hiei's hand tightened. "Understand?" Surina whimpered out a "yes". Hiei just dropped her on the ground and started to the bathroom. Surina ran to the living room. She sat on the couch for a while, recovering from the shock. Suddenly, some one knocked on the door. You took a deep breath and answered it. Kurama was at the door.

"…Err…Hello; Kurama….What brings you here?" You asked, trying to sound casual. He let himself in.

"How is Hiei?" He asked. You twitched.

"Oh…him? He's…uh…fine." You lied. Kurama seemed to notice and advanced on you. You looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"If…he's all right…Can I see him?" He whispered, close to your ear. You shivered, blushing and you nodded.

"He…just went into the bathroom. I don't think he'll want to see anyone." You said but, Kurama was already going into you and Hiei's room.

(In the room)

Kurama saw Hiei with bandages wrapped around his back. Nothing was really wrong with him in Kurama's eyes. Hiei turned around and glared at his friend, putting a shirt on.

"Why are you here?" He growled his voice was angry.

"No reason. I was just checking on you. Hiei…you _do_ know that mating season is coming, right?" Kurama asked, calmly. Hiei continued to glare.

"I know that, Kurama. I can smell that you're in heat. Tell me, what's gotten you so aroused?" the demon questioned, his fists clenching. Kurama seemed to notice this and looked away.

"…I-I'm not _aroused_…" He tried. Hiei chuckled.

"Really…Is that what Youko says?" He asked. The fox blushed knowing that Hiei was right. He _had_ gained an attraction to Surina. "Kurama…I told you that I can smell it…You're thinking about her right now, aren't you?" Kurama began to drool. Suddenly, Surina opened the door. The fox-demon whipped his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt…but, I made breakfast for you too, Kurama. Please stay a little longer…" She asked, blushing. Kurama gulped and nodded, following her out of the room. Hiei smirked. He loved it when he was right. Then, the thought dawned upon him…

'What do _I_ think of her?' He thought, 'She's a fool…that's what _I_ think.'

He got up and joined the others in the living room.

End of Chapter Two -

Please, review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here I go again…With another one of these lame chapters to my lame story…I'm really just making this up as I go…Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 3:

Kurama sat beside Surina while Hiei sat across from her. They ate…some kind of food (I don't care what kind…) in silence. Surina shivered when Hiei got up and stared at her again with his blank eyes. Kurama eyed him suspiciously.

"Surina…you looked kind of shook up when I came here…Did anything…_happen _while I wasn't here?" He asked. Surina shook her head vigorously. Kurama looked up to see Hiei glaring dangerously. "Hiei, do you wish to add anything to that?"

"Hn, shouldn't you _be_ somewhere? Your human school maybe… 'Suichi'?" the fire demon growled. Surina smiled at Kurama sadly.

"Okay, Kurama…if you need to go…I'm not holding you back." She replied. Kurama glared at Hiei and looked back to the girl sitting next to him.

"Won't you be lonely…?" He asked, obvious to the fact that Hiei was there. The fire-demon growled at him.

Surina giggled.

"I'll be okay…Hiei will keep me company," She said the last part sounding unsure. Hiei made a grunting noise returning to his room. "-Or not. I'm sure I'll be okay. Thank you, Kurama." Surina blushed, starting to clean up the dishes. Kurama waved and said his goodbyes, leaving Surina. Alone…with…_Hiei_.

Surina sighed sadly, looking towards the door. Should she have made up another lame excuse to leave with Kurama? Or should she try to work things out with Hiei? Since Kurama was gone, she was going to have to go with her other option. She pushed open the door with a creak. Hiei was no where to be seen. Surina breathed out a relieved sigh and walked into her closet, looking for her next outfit. She quickly got dressed and stepped out…to come face-to-face with Hiei. Surina almost screamed but, stopped herself, looking to the floor. Hiei stared at her for a moment and looked away, uninterested. He walked to the window-sill and sat down. Surina blushed at the attention and looked back towards Hiei.

"I'm going out today…Do you need anything before I leave?" She asked quietly. The fire-demon looked back at her with cold eyes.

"Where are you going?" He said in his low voice. He seemed to only use that voice when he wasn't being mean.

"We need more food and I just…wanted to-"

"Hn." He replied, waving her off. Surina walked out, closing the door behind her. She smiled, happy to be out of that creepy fire-demon's clutches-for now that is. Surina walked on her way to Botan's room.

Hiei moved from window to Surina's bed. He had chosen her bed because…he liked being near the window. He stared at the ceiling before letting his eyes close and falling asleep.

'_If she tells anyone…she'll pay. She'll pay!' _The fire-demon thought.

Surina opened the front door with her hands full of groceries. She put the food away and went to the bedroom. Again, Hiei was sleeping in _her_ bed. He did look cute… Surina shook her head and placed a new wrap of bandages in the bathroom cabinet (Hiei must've figured out how to retract his wings).

"_Yu…kina…_" Surina looked back to Hiei. He was still asleep. "_Yukina…_"

Surina came next to him.

'_He talks in his sleep?'_ She asked herself.

"Hiei…" She called softly, trying to wake him up. Hiei moaned, and turned away from her, pulling the pillow over his head. Surina giggled. "Umm…Hiei? Hiei wake up," This time, Hiei sat up. He glared at her.

"What do _you_ want?" He sneered. Surina blushed.

"You were…talking in your sleep. Are you alright?" She asked kindly. Hiei sat there, letting what she said sink in. His face flushed. Turning away, he spoke.

"What did I say?"

"…You said… 'Yukina'," Surina replied, noting his low voice again.

"Hn. Don't say anything to her…or anyone," Hiei ordered.

"I won't tell anyone about that, Hiei. Don't worry," Surina promised wondering if Hiei had gained a crush for Yukina.

"Hn," He looked at her again "I'm hungry," He stated bluntly.

Surina sweat dropped. She hurried to the kitchen. When she started Hiei's food, she remembered…

_'Why hasn't Hiei shown any interest for blood yet?'_

Hiei came out and sat at the table. Surina served him…his food and sat down to eat as well. Hiei must've been very hungry because he ate everything in a matter of minutes. After he was done, He stared at the girl sitting across from him. Surina squirmed under his stare.

"Do I make you…uncomfortable?" He smirked. The girl blushed and shook her head 'no'. Hiei decided to…_mess_ with this girl's mind for a while. He slid out of his chair and moved smoothly toward Surina. She looked at the ground as he approached. "_Are you afraid of me, Surina?_" He whispered, hoarsely. She shivered.

_'No! I'm just shy! Just shy!'_ Her mind screamed out. All the poor girl could do was shake her head. The fire-demon got closer, all the while knowing that Surina didn't want him to. _'Get away…get away…Why are you doing this? Please just get away…' _Her mind repeated. Hiei stared at her with curiosity.

'_She's acting strange…'_ He thought, stopping. Surina stared at him again, standing up.

"Are you done eating, Hiei?" she asked him. He just stared for a minute and returned to his room. Surina breathed out a sigh and cleaned up the mess left behind by Hiei. She wondered why he was acting so strange. The phone rang loudly, interrupting her thoughts. She answered it.

"Hello?" The girl called into the receiver.

"Hello, Surina," Greeted Kurama's voice on the other end. "Do you know if Hiei will turn into ash or melt or…something like that if he goes out during the day?" He asked with difficulty.

"No, he walks near the windows when the sun is coming through and nothing like that happens." Surina replied.

"That's…really good. I was wondering if you…and Hiei would be able to come over to Yuske's for a little 'get-together' he's having…" Surina could tell that this was hard for Kurama. "Yuske told me to bring Hiei and you along because it's happening today. Will you come?" The spiritual expert smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Kurama. We should be there in…twenty minutes," Surina stated happily. She could hear the fox-demon on the other line start to breath heavy and got worried (in other words; he was blushing). "Um…Are you all right? I can hear you breathing on the phone…"

"Ah! Um…I'm sorry! I have to get ready now…Thank you for coming on such short notice, Surina!" And with that, he hung up the phone, leaving a stunned Surina with a blank face. Hiei came back out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hiei…do you want to go to Yuske's house?" the girl questioned, getting close to his face. Hiei; who was taken by surprise, stumbled back and glared.

"Why should I?" He growled, crossing his arms and turning away. Surina stated that Kurama asked them to come. Hiei still refused. "What are you going to give me…in return?" The girl backed away from him; for he was looking like a psycho.

"I-I don't know…"

"I'm sure I can think of something," He said smirking. He was leaning over her and she was leaning back.

"What do you have in mind?" Surina asked, getting scared.

"Don't worry…it will come soon enough." Hiei chuckled darkly.

Yuske's house was alive with excitement. Surina and Hiei arrived a little bit late, due to Koenma's stalling (He was just jealous that he wasn't going too). Hiei hopped up in a tree, away from the crowd.

"Hiei? I don't know anybody…I'll be all alone if you leave me here…" Surina said, not wanting to be alone.

"Hn," He jumped down next to her as Kurama showed up.

"Hello again," He greeted coming up behind her. Surina smiled at him uneasily. Kurama led her to the rest of the spirit detectives and their friends while Hiei followed.

"Hey, you're that little cutie that was with Hiei!" Kuwabara screamed. Hiei covered his ears and glared.

"You're louder than usual, Kuwabara. Be quiet before I carve out your voice box." He growled, making Kuwabara clamp his mouth shut and step away from the 'dragon man'. Surina; who was next to him giggled at Hiei's choice of words.

"Must you be so violent all the time, Hiei?" Kurama asked, sighing.

"Kurama…when have I not been?" the fire-demon asked, smirking.

His friend thought for a minute.

"I guess you're right…" He said. Surina smiled at the pair.

"Don't worry, Hiei…You're hearing abilities have been heightened because of the change…" Before she could say something else, Yuske cut in.

(1st Person)

"Hey, Surina! Let me introduce ya' to these creeps!" He hollered, pointing to the girls behind him. Keiko made a snarling sound and Yuske re-phrased his statement. "…I mean…these beautiful ladies!"

"Hello," you greeted.

"Oh, my name's Keiko and this is Shiziru, you've already met Botan and this is Yukina." She told you, gesturing to each one. You waved and looked at Yukina. Then, you looked at Hiei, remembering earlier.

"Hn. What are you looking at me for?" Hiei snarled, glaring. You blushed, noticing that you had been starring.

"No reason…" You lowered your gaze.

The rest of the day was fun for you. You had fun talking to the girls and strangely, Hiei stayed by your side all the way. Yuske made a huge idiot of himself when he drank too much. It was really just an average wild party. Before you left, Kurama told you some of the stories of Youko Kurama; the infamous fox-thief. Koenma came to pick you both up in a portal himself. Hiei hadn't really talked much so you got worried (He didn't say 'Hn' all day). So, you talked to him when you got back to the apartment.

"Hiei…" you said, "Are you feeling all right? You haven't said anything since Yuske's house…" Hiei was really starting to look tired and strained from being up during the day. He gazed toward you with his reflecting crimson eyes.

"You needn't worry about me, Surina," He replied in a tired voice, "I'm going to lie down…" You nodded and giggled as he yawned loudly.

"Okay, Hiei."

Later that day, you sat at the table with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Hiei came out of his room dressed in a loose black muscle shirt and black pants. He cocked his head to the side and asked what you were doing.

"I'm drinking hot chocolate. Do you want some?" You asked.

"Hot vomit? What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed. You laughed, almost choking in the process.

"I said 'hot chocolate'." You said, pouring him some. He drank it quietly.

"Surina…I've been feeling…unwell lately," Hiei said suddenly. You stared.

"Why are you telling me?" you wondered. He glared.

"Well? Aren't you supposed to 'take care of me' or some shit?" He screamed. You flinched. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. Biting his lip, he spoke; "Hn."

"W-well…if you aren't feeling good… maybe you should lie down again," you stated uneasily. Hiei shook his head.

"I've tried that. My stomach feels so empty…no matter how much I eat!" He put a gesturing hand to his gut. You looked at him with sadness.

"You're feeling the hunger for blood…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I kinda left you guys hangin' on the last chapter. I was trying to hurry and finish and I thought that would be a good place. Anyways, here I am for chapter four! Remember to review (sometimes I get motivated if people tell me I'm doing well)!

Chapter Four:

Hiei looked at the girl and glared.

"Do really believe that I'm that weak?" He growled between gritted teeth. He stood up, and slammed his hands on the table. His hot chocolate spilled and a brown liquid dripped onto the floor. "Don't you _ever_ underestimate me!" With that, he stomped back to his room. Surina had a shocked expression on her face.

'_I never thought Hiei would be so sensitive about that…_' she thought, beginning to clean up another mess made by Hiei.

In his room, Hiei's mind was reckless. He knew in his heart that he needed blood. His mind just didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't believe that _he_, was so weak as to need another's blood to keep him alive. He turned to another side of the bed, forcing himself to think about something else. Like…Yuske's party earlier! Hiei wondered why he had stayed so long. Then, he remembered Surina's face when she had asked him to stay. Her eyes had glazed over at the thought of being alone. He fell asleep again, swimming in thoughts of Surina.

'_What was she talking about? She's never alone…I'm here._'

Surina slipped into the room to check on Hiei. She found him asleep in her bed again. Smiling, she covered him with the sheets. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The girl decided to go to sleep as well. She hopped on Hiei's bed and instantly fell asleep.

Morning rolled by pretty fast. Surina got up, fixed breakfast and cleaned up the apartment. Hiei got up, ate and went back to sleep. He said nothing to her the whole day. Surina was bothered by this but, decided that Hiei really didn't have much to say. In the afternoon, Botan came over for tea. She and Surina talked for a while.

"How is Hiei doing?" Botan asked. Surina stiffened at the question.

"Umm…He's fine. He's been a little quiet today," she answered only half truthfully. Hiei came out to see the two girls. "Oh…um Hiei…would you like some lunch?"

"Hn. Yes, I want some of that brown stuff too," He made his way to the table and sat down expectantly. Botan smiled at him.

"Are you getting along with Surina?" she asked. Hiei snorted.

"Hn. She's annoying," He said rudely. Surina just stared at him. "I don't see how Kurama…" Hiei stopped himself. Botan had already heard too much.

"Kurama has a crush!" She screeched, getting really close to his face. Hiei had made a huge mistake and would pay for it. Now, Surina stared with curiosity.

"I…didn't say that!" He snapped, looking to Surina. The girl got the message and walked over to Botan.

"Botan…tomorrow is my birthday," she said quietly. Hiei looked shocked that she hadn't mentioned it before. Botan practically knocked Hiei over when she jumped up.

"Really…How about we have a party?" she asked. And just like that, Hiei's worst nightmare became a reality. All of the spirit detectives and their friends had been invited to have a night party at the apartment…including Yukina.

Surina sighed as Yuske and the others entered the apartment. She had really wanted to keep her birthday a secret. Kurama came next to her and they started to talk.

"How old will you be turning today?" He asked. Surina smiled.

"About seventy years old, Kurama," she replied smiling at his surprise. "Let me explain…You see, I died when I was fifteen when the maid of the house murdered me. She thought that I was a sin because of my gift for seeing the dead. When I died, Koenma offered that I work for him. When I go into human world, I am given a human body to function with and since I died at a young age, my body stays in that condition. So technically, I'm dead but, still alive." Kurama seemed interested and gently touched her hand.

"Amazing…you've had so many years of experience. Yet you still look young and beautiful," Kurama stated. Surina blushed and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, the love birds…" Yuske teased, placing a huge cake on the table. Kurama pulled away almost instantly, as if nothing had happened. Yuske cut the cake and everyone got a piece.

"Happy Birthday, Surina!" Everyone cheered. Everyone but, Hiei that is. He was sitting on the couch, pale in the face and empty in the eyes. He had been sitting there since everyone came over and hadn't moved. Something was definitely bothering him. Surina stole a glance at him from her seat at the table. She watched him suddenly stand up and walk into his room.

"Who wants to play DDR?" Yuske asked. He brought out the set and turned the music up loud. He and Kuwabara started having a dance off (and they both sucked). Worrying about Hiei, Surina slipped away unnoticed. She silently stepped into the bedroom. She could hear the loud music pounding on the other side of the door.

'_No wonder Hiei left…It's crazy out there,'_ she thought looking around the dark room. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Hiei standing next to the window. He was…shivering even though it wasn't cold. Surina came closer.

"Hiei?" she whispered, "Are you alright?" Hiei started breathing harder.

"Just…stay away…from me," He choked out. Confused, Surina came next to her roommate. Hiei turned to look at her. His eyes widened and he quickly moved away.

'_I'm, so empty…She looks…good…enough to eat…!'_

**'_That's it…Let's have a bite…You know you want to.'_**

'_Yessss…I'm so hungry.'_

Surina was getting scared, now. Hiei had never looked at her with such a wanting before. It was close to the same look that Kurama always gave her. She didn't like it. Hiei's eyes were shadowed. "Do you remember, Surina? You promised…You owe me something…Now, let me have it!" Dark wings flew from Hiei's back, ripping his cloak. He grabbed her wrist. Surina yelped. His face was different! He no longer had pupils. Instead, his eyes were glowing red. She watched as Hiei's fangs slid down over his lips, drool dripping down his chin. She screamed but, it was too late. Hiei forced her under him and brought his face down next to her ear.

"Shhh…It will only hurt for a little while. The more you struggle, the more it hurts. So,_ don't move_." Surina slowed down her breathing, realizing that this was not Hiei. It must've been Hiei's vampire instinct taking over his body. "I'm not going to rape you if that's what you were thinking. At least not yet…" He pushed his body down on her to keep her from moving. Surina squirmed, the fear clear in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Hiei?" tears were forming. The vampire stared at her.

"Because…I want you." He sunk his teeth into her sensitive flesh. Surina screamed an ear piercing scream. As Hiei drained her, the screams died down…along with her energy. When she was almost completely drained of blood, he let go smirking. Surina looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. The red glow flashed out of Hiei's eyes and a confused expression crept upon his face. He saw Surina laying there with blood on her neck. His wings retracted into his back and fainted. He was so tired…

'_What have I done!'_ He slipped into unconsciousness.

Kurama and Yuske felt a sudden change in Hiei's spirit energy. They rushed to the bedroom to see Hiei and Surina on the ground. Kurama ran to Surina's side, seeing that she was so pale. Yuske picked up Hiei and Kurama did the same to Surina.

"What happened here!" Yuske yelled, angry that his friends were hurt. Kurama glared at Hiei's sleeping figure. He saw Surina's blood on his lips.

"Hiei must've bitten her…Surina is drained almost completely of her blood. I don't know what happened to Hiei…Yuske; we have to take them to the infirmary!" Yuske nodded in understanding and they both ran all the way to the hospital part of Koenma's palace. The doctors put Hiei and Surina in separate rooms. Surina was filled back up with blood and stayed unconscious. Hiei slept for a couple of hours.

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed. He looked around to see Yuske. He was smiling happily then, glared playfully.

"You ass! You scared the hell outta me! Don't ever do that again!" He yelled. Hiei stared at him for a long time.

"Where is Surina?" He asked, as if Yuske hadn't said anything. The ex-spirit detective anime fell.

"She's in the room across from us. They had to fill her back up since…you know." He trailed off. Hiei stood up. He still had his pants but, his shirt was gone. He looked at the side table and saw another shirt for him. Putting it on, he walked out of the room.

Surina looked so limp and weak. Hiei walked next to her, seeing Kurama. Surprisingly, the fox glared at him. Taken back by this, Hiei glared back. "What are you looking at, Kurama?" The red-head looked back to Surina with sad eyes and left without a word. Hiei approached the bed side as Surina woke. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see that my blood was enough to feed you…" she said. Her voice was just above a whisper. Hiei started to tremble with anger and frustration for reasons he didn't know. He had to let it out. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Shut up...Why didn't you run away from me when I told you to?" He said the last part quietly. Surina's face was shadowed.

"Because," she whispered, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I was afraid that you weren't well. I care about you Hiei…That's why I stayed. To make sure you were okay. It's my job." Hiei stared with shock clear across his face. The room began to spin and he sat down on the chair Kurama had been in. He really _was_ a monster…Surina was just trying to help him and he screamed at her. Surina was smiling again. Not at him. Hiei looked in back of him. It was Yuske and Kurama.

"Surina…you scared me. When you didn't wake up, I-" Kurama said, ignoring Hiei. Yuske grinned.

"Aw, don't make her feel bad…lover boy," He snickered. "Koenma told us to get you…_and_ Hiei and bring you both back to his place." Hiei and Surina exchanged glances. The boys left the room while Surina got dressed.

'_Why is it that I can't remember anything after I told her to run?'_ Hiei felt the wound on his neck. It was just indents now. _'Did someone take over my body?'_ He noticed the fox-demon starring at him.

"Hiei…your smell…" He started. Yuske looked at him confused. "Your smell is all over Surina's body!"

"I didn't do anything to her, Kurama! I can hardly remember what happened! Stop accusing me!" Hiei backed. Yuske was a few feet away now from the outbursts. Surina stepped out of the room wearing casual attire. Kurama's glare softened and he smiled at the girl in front of him. Hiei still had his hands clutched into fists and Yuske had a sweat drop on the back of his head upon seeing the two demons verbal attack.

"Okay…I'm ready to go see Koenma," she sounded unsure. They walked to his office without much conversation.

Hiei and Surina walked in side-by-side. The toddler stared a minute before speaking.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright, Surina…And Hiei, you should've said something if you needed blood! You made yourself look foolish…though you weren't yourself." Hiei growled at being called foolish as Koenma turned on the T.V. An image of Hiei in the room with Surina came on. Hiei's wings popped out and his eyes glowed red. He came closer to her and jumped on top of her. He said something really low and Surina asked why he was doing this.

"Because…I want you." Then he bit her.

Hiei stood with his eyes glued to the screen. He hadn't remembered any of that.

"It can't be…" He mumbled.

-End of chapter four-

Well…Review! Tell me any ideas that you might have…cause' ya' never know…I could run out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Surina looked at Hiei briefly with worry.

"That…that wasn't me! I'd never do something so foolish! Something must've taken over my body!" Hiei broke out. Koenma glanced at him before pressing another button to zoom in on Hiei's face. The glowing pupil-less eyes were obvious. "I was clearly being possessed or something." Surina got closer to the Lord's desk and spoke softly.

"It's alright, Lord Koenma…I know it wasn't Hiei. Or at least Hiei's mind." She said, helping Hiei out. "When a vampire doesn't get blood, it becomes very agitated and weak. Finally, it loses control and has to get some before the point of falling into a deep sleep. So…please don't punish him!" Koenma sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Surina…if it means so much to you, I'll pardon Hiei." Hiei looked at his savior in surprise. Why had she done that for him? "However…He will need blood every now and then. I trust next time he won't wait until his most frantic moment to do something about his hunger." He gave an appointed glance to Hiei.

"Of course, Lord Koenma." Answered the young girl, nodding. The two new vampires turned to leave…- one fuming and the other…just timid; when Koenma called out to them.

"Surina…you need more food for your room don't you?" He put out, making the two stare at each other. Surina looked back to Koenma with slight blush in her cheeks.

"Yes, actually…I've noticed a shortage of food in our cabinets." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well in that case…you're aloud to eat in the café." Koenma revealed, making Surina's eyes spark with delight.

"Really? The café! Oh, thank you Lord Koenma." She was so excited, it made Hiei nervous. He turned and started walking out of the office. Surina followed close behind, thanking Koenma more. Kurama and Yuske waited for them outside the door.

"I'll walk you guys to your room." Offered Kurama, smiling kindly at Surina. She thanked him shyly, not noticing him staring at the bite marks on her neck. She moved closer to him and timidly took his hand in hers, causing blush to build up in the fox-demon's face. Hiei and Yuske watched from behind.

"Aw, puppy love." Cooed Yuske. Hiei grunted quietly. He thought that the fox's actions were nauseating. "What wrong with you? Koenma punish you that hard?" Hiei said nothing but, shook his head. "What! No punishment? How'd that happen?"

"The girl intervened. Koenma immediately pardoned me from all punishment because she stepped in." Hiei pointed. Yuske made a strange sound that he had never heard him make before. It sounded like a wild boar being eaten by a lion. Hiei guessed that the ex-spirit detective was laughing at him. "What _are_ you laughing at, you fool?"

"Ooh…somebody's caught the jealousy bug!" Yuske sang loudly, causing Surina and Kurama to look back to see what all the singing was about. Hiei's face grew hot. He knew he was blushing. "Aw, don't blush! Kurama already caught it! I think he gave it to you!" Hiei couldn't take any more of this. He stormed pass Surina and Kurama to room 113. Once inside, he went to the bedroom.

_'Why am I so annoyed about Kurama being here?' _He looked over to Surina's bed. Without thinking, he shot on it and began rolling around in the sheets. _'Smells so good…'_ He rubbed his face into them, breathing in the sent. He imagined her warm slender body right there next to him. Lying close to him, she'd nuzzle her face into his chest, making cute little noises when he touched her. Hiei shot straight up. He was alone again, on Surina's bed. '**_Holy son of Satan!' _**He had been fantasizing about a girl who he claimed to hate! Hiei leaped off the bed, hearing someone come in the front door. He scrambled to make the bed back to how it was before his little incident and sat on the window-sill as if nothing happened. Surina walked in minutes later.

"Um…Hiei…" she started, uneasily. Hiei's eyes grew wide.

"I-I…didn't do anything!" He defended. Surina looked around the room in confusion.

"Okay…I was going to ask you what you wanted for dinner." She said, looking bashful. Hiei sighed in relief.

"Hn…I want some meat tonight. I don't care what it is." He told her, his new fangs sliding down over his lips. Surina backed away from him, a little freaked out. Hiei's hand flew to his mouth, covering them. "Umm…"

"Meat! Right away, Hiei!" Surina ran out of the room. Hiei sighed again, looking over to Surina closet. A dresser was in there with hanging clothes. Something sparked inside Hiei, making him jump out of his seat, and eagerly run into the closet. He pulled open the top drawers and pulled out something quite lacey that looked like a hat. He sniffed it, noting that it smelled like Surina. Hiei moaned blissfully and fumbled through the 'hats' finding something different. It had two straps coming from two cup-like pieces of cloth. Hiei rubbed his nose into each 'cup', sniffing around. He liked this new smell. It was stronger than the last one, with a light sent of chocolate. Then…

"Augh! Hiei what are you doing in my underwear drawer!" Surina screamed, coming into the room. Hiei dropped his 'toys' and face the girl with a confused look.

"Underwear?" He asked. Surina was blushing madly as she sat Hiei down to explain what underwear was.

"W-well…underwear is what I wear under my normal clothes to cover my…" She trailed off blushing. Hiei got the picture though. He blushed too.

"Hn. They don't have things like that in Demon World…" He mumbled. The girl next to him looked at him surprised.

"You-you mean you're not wearing any underwear!" She gasped, blushing even more if possible. Hiei shook his head, not knowing why she was making such a big fuss over it. Surina decided to let it go, taking Hiei's hand and leading him into the kitchen. She made steak for dinner that night. Hiei sat down and began stuffing himself. Surina got done first because Hiei got seconds. She told him that she was going to sleep and stalked into the bedroom. As soon as she left, Hiei put away everything. He cleaned up after himself and did the dishes. He followed Surina and looked to find that she was sound asleep. Letting his instinct take over, he took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Slowly but surely, he crept into the bed next to the sleeping beauty. Hiei's stomach quivered inside and he let out a low purring sound. He wanted this now. He needed it now. Surina was asleep, now…He moved closer, growling in defeat. He fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow his Surina wouldn't fall asleep so fast.

End Chapter

Don't hurt me! I would've updated sooner but, I had computer problems! Sorry if this chapter was boring…more will happen next chapter. Hiei sure is acting…OOC huh? Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Umm…Nothing much to say but, read and review please! Here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Chapter Six:**

You opened your eyes. Rays of sunlight were clear throughout your room. You smiled, happy to start another day without seeing any evil ghosts or ghouls or anything. You moved to get up when something tightened around your waist. Letting out a small gasp, you turned with wide eyes at Hiei. **Hiei**. Hiei had been sleeping in your bed…next to you…with his arms around your torso. **_Holy Zeus and Hera!! _**You squirmed. You looked again and saw that he had no shirt on! You pulled away, being modest not to look at him. Was Hiei hoping to do something with you last night? Hiei stirred.

"Oi, why'd you push me?" He asked, scratching his head a little. He looked back at you and smirked. "Nani? Why are you starring at me that way?" You turned away.

"Uh…Why were you in my bed?" you asked awkwardly. You felt the bed bend beneath you and knew that Hiei was coming closer.

"I wanted to be closer to you…" He was so close as to be able to touch your neck (which he did). You started to tremble and Hiei took it as a sign to continue. "_Surina…You mustn't do this to me anymore. Just let me have you_..." He breathed against your neck, sending chills through you. You sat up and ran into your closet. You searched for your cell phone. You heard Hiei sigh and walk into the bathroom. You quickly called Koenma.

"Hello?"

"L-Lord Koenma! U-um…" You thought about what would happen if you told Koenma. (And now we go into inner Surina mode. It's the part of the chapter where we have a look into Surina's mind! Yay!)

_"Hiei tried to rape me." You'd say. A scream would be heard on the other line. "He didn't really do it though…" More screaming._

_"I'm sending Hiei to da' big jail house!! Dat' bastard! I'm calling some other people so as they can do my job!! And I think I'll call Kurama too!" He'd hang up the phone. (_So ends inner Surina mode.)

_'Umm. No, no, no! I can't let Hiei go to jail! He's just acting like this because…it's mating season!' _You sighed.

"Hello? Surina? Has Hiei done anything to you?" Asked Koenma's voice on the other end.

"N-no sir. I was just wondering if…for lunch Hiei and I could just go to the cafeteria…" You lied, smoothly. "That **_is_** where we could meet some more people…like us. Yes?"

"Of course you can! You really didn't have to ask me…A-are you sure you didn't want to tell me something else?" You didn't pick up on the suggestion in his voice.

"No sir…Thank you very much!" You could always count on Koenma to come to your rescue! "Goodbye, Lord Koenma!" You hung up the phone and got dressed. When you opened the door to see a casually clothed Hiei starring back at you. "Oh! Hiei…I…"

"Who were you talking to in there?" He asked, eying you strangely. You blushed at the look.

"U-um…Lord Koenma called me on my cell phone while I was getting dressed." You showed him the cell phone.

"Hn, where are we going today?" He questioned further. You picked up your black bag with the chibi panda on it.

"Today…I don't much feel like cooking anything…So, will you come with me to the cafeteria?" Hiei smirked.

"Of course. I go where ever you go." He strolled out. You breathed out a sigh. It was like he was a different person! He kind of sounded like a stalker when he said that…but, it was cute.

"I think…I like him this way…"

**3rd Person**

Hiei smirked; everything was going according to plan. He wouldn't have the privilege of watching Surina cook for him but, he'd still get to be with her all day. He liked the way she shivered next to him. It made him want to…- Surina came through the door and smiled kindly at him. He grunted lightly and walked out the front door. She followed him out and the started on their way.

**Meanwhile…**

Kurama sulked in his classroom. Why is it that he was the one with the fan girls and when he finally had taken a liking towards a girl, Hiei was spending more time with her? He let out a fox-like growl making his classmates look at him strangely.

**_Damn…ever since Hiei turned into a vampire, he's been pissing me off. _**Said Youko.

'Yes, I agree about that but, he can't help it I guess. I mean, he's possessed and all.' Kurama tried to reason. Youko did not calm down.

**_You're a fool! Can't you see that he's playing you?? He can't be possessed all of the time because he has pupils…_**

'Hey, that's right! Maybe I should call Surina and make sure she's all right…'

**With the two…**

Hiei looked around the cafeteria and glared. He looked at everyone and glared. He stared down at his food…-and glared.

"Hiei…you don't have to glare at everything…" said Surina, poking at the tray that held something too awful for words. Hiei answered her with a sigh.

"RINA-CHAN!!" screamed a male voice. The two looked to see a cute boy with cat ears and a tail waving wildly as he approached. He reminded Hiei of Rinku by the way he dressed.

"Come on, Surina…I don't think that we should be in a place that holds mental patients." Hiei started to pull Surina by the arm calmly but, was surprised to feel her pull away. "What…? You know this fool?" Surina gave a light glare towards Hiei and hugged the new stranger. A twinge of jealousy stung Hiei's heart.

"He's not a fool. He's my friend and his name is Daniel." She corrected sternly. Hiei glared back at her hard but, she didn't notice as Daniel started talking.

"Oh, Rina-Chan…I missed you so much! After you went away…I thought you'd never come back!" The cat-demon stammered. He looked like he was about to burst into tears when another voice joined in on the conversation.

"Really, Daniel…can you blame her?" Hiei looked at the new comer. He was about as tall as Kurama and had a British accent. His hair was black and he had dark circles around his eyes, indicating that he was dead. "Good Morning, Miss Surina. My, my…you've gotten paler and did your eyes change color? Aw, you didn't have to change for me." He kissed Surina's hand, making her blush. Hiei glared fiercely.

"L-Lord Cain…l-long time no see." She stammered, pulling her hand away.

"HN! Surina, you didn't even bother to tell me who these people were…" Hiei growled at both of the men.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! U-uhm…This is Daniel. He's a cat-demon whom I met when I came here. And this is Lord Lucas Cain. He died some time ago and came to me when I was still alive in my first life…"She explained, smiling kindly at the two. Hiei was not pleased with all these men hanging around Surina.

"And just who might you be, my vertically challenged friend?" Asked Cain. Hiei smirked.

"Still alive if that's what you mean…" He mocked his tone. The Lord glared. "I'm the one you should stay away from, human. My name is Hiei." Daniel snickered.

"You got served, Cain!" He gave Hiei thumbs up. The fire-demon hned and picked up his can of soda that had been abandoned during the show of new people.

"Hn, I only told him the truth." He took a sip and closed his eyes lazily. Daniel laughed.

"Aw, man! Where'd you find this guy, Rina-Chan?! He pwns!" He nudged her arm. Surina giggled at the two.

"He's been turning vampire from fire-demon and bit me. So, I'm not human anymore…" Cain glared at Hiei but, Surina butted in. "I let him do it. He would've died if I hadn't. And I…" She trailed off leaving Hiei confused. Cain seemed to get it though.

"You…good lord, Miss Surina! Don't you know what happens after a vampire bites a young woman?!" He was hysterical, now. Surina shook her head, hating it when he got this way.

"N-no…I didn't really have experience with that." Hiei was starring at this crazy dead human in front of him, ready to decapitate him.

"The two are bonded for life! No matter how hard this demon tries to stay away from you, he'll always come back. He'll bring you everywhere with him. You've already censed a change in him. He'll soon force you to mate with him in his moments of aggression. He'll mark you and you'll have to wake up to that monster everyday! Do you want that? My god…I can't…" Cain was holding himself, choking back the tears that were about to fall. Daniel looked at his friend with sympathy. His ears fell down. In truth, Cain had loved Surina from the moment he met her in the graveyard behind her house. For once, he felt for someone other than himself and now, she was going to be stolen away from him… "Why…can't you see? All this time…_I **loved** you_." He turned away from her, trying to hide the pain in his face. Surina gasped. She'd always thought Lord Cain was flirting with her just like he did the other women. Hiei glared at him dangerously.

"L-Lord Cain…please, I'm sorry. I didn't know…"Surina whispered, trying to calm him down. "I guess I shouldn't have taken the job offer without consulting you first but, I really had no idea that you cared for me that way…" Hiei wanted to throw up. He hated Cain. He hated humans. He watched as Surina reached out to touch Lord Cain's arm. The Lord pulled away violently.

"Don't touch me! I-I have to go…have fun with your demon." He ran through the large doors to the cafeteria. Daniel sighed.

"I'll go talk to him…" he followed Cain. Tears welled up in Surina's eyes. She covered her mouth and sat down in her chair. Hiei looked at her with his big, confused eyes. Why was she getting so upset about that? He sat next to her. Surina's head was down and her eyes were shadowed but, Hiei could still see the tears trickling down her face. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"He…_loved _you?" He said out loud. Surina began to sob silently. Hiei scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to deal with this type of incident.

"Oh, Hiei…" she sobbed, falling into his chest. "Why was I so blind?" Hiei's body vibrated with her crying. He could feel her breathing against him. He slowly brought his arms around her awkwardly. Everyone in the café was starring at them. One glare from the fire-demon made most of them leave or go back to what they were doing.

"It's…alright." He said hesitantly. This was new to him. "You shouldn't cry…it doesn't suit you. It won't make you feel any better so…stop crying. Hn," He finished. He felt Surina shaking. Hearing her laughter, he smirked. Pretending to be mad, he pushed her away. "Oi, what's so funny?" Surina giggled even more.

"Hiei…you're so terrible at comforting people…" she said, wiping her face again. Hiei's smirk grew.

"You stopped crying, didn't you? Hn. Now, come back to the apartment and make me some food." He ordered, leading her out of the café. Surina laughed again and grabbed his hand.

"Alright," she leaned against his shoulder, painting him scarlet. "Thank you, Hiei." He didn't have to ask what she meant. He merely turned his head in a swift motion.

"Hn." He glared at anyone who looked at them funny. Yes…this was new to him…but, he liked it.

**End Chapter…**

Hope you guys liked it. Yep…I like OOC Hiei better than real Hiei. lol Review me your favorite character in this story and I'll try to put more of them in. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Here's more or this horrible story!

**Chapter Seven:**

As soon as they entered, the phone rang. Surina let go of Hiei and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she greeted into the receiver. Kurama smiled to himself.

"It's me, Surina."

"Oh, Kurama…is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was just calling to see if anything new happened." He paused "After all, it does get very boring in the human world." Surina giggled.

"Oh…nothing's really going on here…" she stopped and remembered what had happened earlier. "Oh…um…well…today I-…" Hiei came in front of her and shook his head.

"What?" asked Kurama on the other end.

"Ah! N-nothing happened, Kurama. I was just talking to Hiei and he wants me to make him lunch so, I have to go! Sorry and bye!" Before he could retort, she hung up the phone, feeling guilty afterwards. Hiei sat down at the table.

"That fox doesn't need to know anything. He needs to stay out of our business." She blushed at what he said. _'Our'?_ "Hn. What are you going to make?"

Surina went into the kitchen and pulled out a large book and handed it to him.

"Today, I'm letting you pick. I'll make anything in that book for you." She said putting on an apron and tying her hair up.

"…" Hiei opened the cook book and found a variety of different foods. He flipped through and stopped at a certain page. He showed it to Surina.

"What's that?" she stared at the picture and smiled. "You want chocolate cake?" Hiei nodded quickly. "Alright, then…I'll make it for you." She started to get out the ingredients with Hiei watching curiously.

**Some time later…**

The cake was in the oven. "Okay, Hiei…do you want to lick the…" Surina turned to see that Hiei was covered in chocolate from the batter she had left in the bowl for him. "Oh…my…God!" Hiei looked up from his chocolate heaven to be met with a flash of a camera. He yelped and rubbed his burning eyes.

"WTF? Surina, what the hell have you done to me?!" He demanded. Surina answered with a loud fit of giggling that Hiei had never heard her go into before. He recovered from the flash and saw a human device called a camera in her hands.

"That was so cute!" she mused putting the camera back into her pocket (…?). Hiei blushed. No one had ever called him that in his presence before. He ate the leftover chocolate in the bowl. He looked at his clothes. Damn it. He only **_had_** three pairs of clothes. "Hiei…while you're waiting for the cake to finish cooking…why don't you go ahead and wash all of the chocolate off?" the girl asked. Hiei crossed his arms.

"Hnn." Said the fire-demon. Surina looked at him surprised.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"I don't feel like it." He replied. Surina would've laughed if this wasn't Hiei. He was acting like a spoiled child.

"Well, you sure do look like it."

"I don't care what I look like and I won't do as you say. I'm not your slave." Hiei snorted, picking up the spoon and licking it some more. Surina translated this as follows:

'I don't wanna! I don't wanna! You're not da' boss a me!' At this, she laughed, earning a glare.

"Well, Hiei…I say that if you don't wash up…you won't be allowed to have any cake." She said. Hiei glared harder at her but, marched to the bathroom grumbling. The timer made a dinging sound and she took out the cake. Hiei soon returned…-wearing nothing but a towel. Surina covered her eyes. "Hiei…"

"I don't have anymore clean clothes." He told her before she could say anything. "That clothes eating machine didn't give my clothes back, yet (He's referring to the laundry shoot)." There was a knock on the front door and it started to creak open. Botan peeped her head through.

"Hi, Surina! I was hopping to give you-…" She stopped to stare at Hiei; who was nearly naked in the middle of the room. Surina blushed, realizing what it must look like. Hiei was sincerely clueless. He looked back and forth at the two women.

"M-miss Botan, wait…it's not what it seems to look like!" She started, putting her hands up in defense. Botan glared at Hiei; who really didn't know what was going on. He glared back.

"What're you-…?" He was cut off when Botan came running at him with her oar. In reaction, he began running as well.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed. Surina stood with a horrified expression.

"Why is this happening?!!" yelled Hiei, dodging Botan's oar. There was another knock at the door and Kurama popped his head in. All the blood rushed out of his face.

"Eh? What exactly is going on, here?" He asked. They all froze and looked at Kurama.

"Umm…"

"He's a pervert!"

"Hn. The girl belongs in a mental facility."

**Laterz…**

"Oh…so that's what happened!" said a sheepish Botan. Beside her, Hiei let out a low animalistic growl. "Ah! Anyways, I came to give you something…" She pulled out a small piece of paper with Japanese writing on it. "It's a talisman. Put it on a large space on the floor and wait." She stood up and handed it to Surina, leaving afterwards. Kurama smiled at the two.

"I came to inform Hiei about his trip to the infirmary tomorrow." Surina eyed Hiei knowingly. Hiei again crossed his arms over his bear chest. "Oh, and you as well, Surina."

"Hn, I suppose it's for the blood, then." He acknowledged. He turned to Kurama. "Why else did you come here, fox? I'm sure Koenma would've informed us about that." Kurama shifted his calm gaze to Surina.

"I came to ask Surina something…" He answered after a moment. Hiei looked back and forth between the two and decided that he didn't want to be there anymore. He stood up and gave Kurama a warning glance to suggest his possession over the woman before stalking into the bedroom. "I wanted to ask you about your past life. The one as a human."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her face turning bitter.

"You said that the maid killed you. Can you tell me about the things you saw in that short life?" Surina lowered her eyes with a painful expression dawning on her features.

"I was only six years old. I was a spoiled little girl. Only…everyone had forgotten me. There was barely any sign of love. The only thing I really 'loved' was my old Panda bear doll. It's silly how the mind of a child can be warped by just a hint of evil. I actually thought that my doll could talk. It was my only friend." Surina looked at the rain hitting against the window. She remembered it so clearly. The day things began…

**Back then…**

_You looked down at Samuel. His button eyes looked back at you with the same coldness. Maids and butlers scurried around to get their work done, not even stopping to say a good morning or hello. You didn't mind. They didn't care. You walked around to find your mother and father nowhere in site. As usual. You went to the table and sat Samuel down in the seat next to you. A maid had already fixed your breakfast. You ate in silence. Always. Until today…Today was different. Samuel turned his stuffed little head to look at you._

_**'Surina…' **He whispered. You looked at him with dead eyes._

_"Samuel…" you moved away from his in fright. Samuel's eyes glinted._

_**'Why do you put up with this?' **He rasped in his dark voice. You sat back down. **'I've been with you for all this time. Do not fear me. I only wish to help you.'** Tears welled in your eyes. _

_"I don't want to be alone anymore…" you begged. _

_**'Don't worry. I'm here. I'm your friend. Listen to me and you'll be happy.' **You picked him up in your arms and hugged him._ _Thus, the horror of your childhood began…_

**Present day…**

Kurama stared as you went on.

"He told me things...only a child can understand. To me, he was another child. To everyone else, he was the evil that dwelled within my soul." You turned to him with burning eyes. "He fed my growing distaste for human kind and led me to do horrible things." Kurama's eyes widened.

* * *

_Samuel was a good friend. He always made you feel warm inside and was the only one to make you smile. His dark whispers grew onto you and you welcomed any chance you had to talk with him. One day…_

_"Samuel…why are we hiding?" you asked from your closet._

_**'Simple. So we could talk in privacy. Too long have I stood by and watched you be ignored and left alone by those fools!' **He laughed. **'And now I will put a stop to it. You hate them, don't you Surina?' **You blinked and nodded uneasily. **'You will do what I say, then? We must get them…We will have our revenge! The time is tonight! Yourfather is having a family reunion at six o'clock. We must be ready.' **You grinned. Your foolish family would no longer be a problem._

"Yes, Kurama. I hated them. I hated them for neglecting my existence." You sighed at his expression. That's how they looked too.

_It was time. Time that was once frozen in place for you was moving smoothly as you walked into the middle of the living room, usually where the entertainment was held. Oh, yes…there would be blood. You grinned maniacally down at your little friend. Everyone stared at you with angry or surprised faces. Like they had forgotten you were even born. Your mother and father glance at each other. This will not do, they thought, we can't have her ruin this for us. Your mother walked towards you. _

_"Ah, mother...Did you forget about me?" you asked, still grinning. She stopped and looked at what you had pulled out of you little gym bag. A butcher's knife. Swiftly, you plunged it into her stomach, spraying blood on everything within a ten feet radius. She screamed her last scream. "Goodbye, mother." People were screaming as well. They ran this way and that, trying to call the police and running towards the exits. Those fools...you had long gotten rid of the phone lines before hand. You smiled as large steal walls fell down from the outside of your house. The defense system. "Don't run…I'll kill you all soon enough." You turned to your father. He was yelling and screaming curses at you. You stabbed him until there were no more yells and screams. _

_**'Yes! Kill them! Kill them all!' **ordered Samuel. You laughed happily in the fountains of blood and screaming. People were trying to hide into the kitchen. You walked in, and flicked the trash compactor on. All the knifes and weapons in the house were hidden or inside your little back of tricks. You threw your butcher's knife at someone's head. Then, everyone hiding when to a corner. You threw more knives and hit most of them. One guy fell into the now booby trapped stove top. His body burst into flames and he ran out screaming. One man was left. You advanced on him and he tried to make a break for it. You leaped on his and stabbed his arm, causing him to fall into the sink. You pushed his face into the trash compactor and watched his unused brain and blood splatter around the walls. You danced in it. Enjoying in all. You reached into you pocket and pulled out a lighter. The people in the broom closet were in for it, now. You opened the door to smile at them. Then, you threw the lighter in and it reacted to the gasoline you had poured in there earlier. You came back into the living room and put Samuel down. You threw your head back and laughed._

_Your eyes were wide with excitement. "Ahhahahahaha!" You rolled on the floor laughing. "My apocalypse is here!" The fire men and the police arrived to see you like that some time later.

* * *

_

Hiei's eyes grew wide from the door way at what he was hearing. Kurama was starring at you in shock.

"Then, they took me away…"

**End Chapter**

Whoa…I can't believe I wrote such horrible things!

…Cool. Anyway…tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed…-sweat drop-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

You were silent for a moment, remembering how horrible it all was. Kurama's face was unreadable. You could tell he wanted to get away from you and sighed. You were the same. You wished you could just leave your old self behind. But, that…was a wish that could not be granted.

_White…White were the walls of your padded prison. Only a single window out to the darkness and a door to the hellish torments of the insane patients. Yes, you were in a mental hospital. With bloodshot eyes, you hadn't slept in days. Ever since you were put in there, you just couldn't. They hadn't taken away Samuel because you didn't tell them about him. Now, he sat beside you in a lifeless motion. The door opened. A man dressed on a white suit came in with someone you had never seen before. He sat down next to you and the white coated man left. _

"_I've heard a great deal about you, Surina. I know what you did. I don't know why. Can you tell me why?" You felt you veins throbbing. Samuel suddenly began to talk._

'_**How foolish! Surina, we shouldn't be here. I sense darkness here. Evil lies within these walls…We must get out.' **The therapist kept coming everyday. And everyday you wouldn't talk. And day after day, you felt yourself slipping away…You hated these people. _

"Then, something happened…" you continued, your face solemn. Kurama was starring at you looking like his brain was broken. You smiled embarrassed.

"I…um…didn't want to tell you about this because I'm different now but, since you asked…" You blushed. Kurama really shouldn't have asked about this. "If you want me to stop…I will." He gave you a weak smile.

"Please continue. It's alright."

_You woke up in the night. Samuel had hollered at you to get up. You looked over to the door and heard scraping sounds. You hugged Samuel close and something dark seeped through a crack in the door._

_"Who's there?!" you yelled, frightened. The shadow materialized into a beastly creature. You screamed loudly. A scream that anyone in the mental hospital would find normal there. The creature stalked over to you and you squealed in fright. "No! Don't come any closer!" The creature stopped._

_"P-Please…I need your help." The voice was pitiful and sounded far away. As the creature moved into the moonlight, you saw it take the shape of a human. A boy, about thirteen or fourteen years old was standing before you. He had dark circles around his eyes and he was slightly transparent. You sat nervously on your bed, hugging Samuel tightly. _

_'**Don't do it, child!'** He hissed, '**It is a trap!' **You looked at the boy again. He was on the verge of tears. He reached out a hand to you._

_"Help me…Please…help me" He said again. You put your hand to his and surprisingly felt the cold touch of the dead. Freezing, like a breeze of winter on your face. You pulled the boy to sit on the bed with you. He started to sob uncontrollably. Samuel was cursing at him and laughing at the sight. The boy only cried harder._

_"Please, clam down and tell me why you've come to me." You stated calmly. He finally calmed down and looked back at you with sad eyes._

_"I used to live in this room too. My family sent me here when I told them about the voice. Oh, god the voices!!" He screeched. _

_'**What a crazy fool. He's hearing voices in his head.' **Samuel said._

_'You're one to talk. You speak to me all the time.' You returned. Samuel humphed. _

_"What voices?" you asked. _

_"The voices! The bloody voices! They just wouldn't leave me alone. One of them told me that they were evil! He was so mean and wouldn't stop shouting if I didn't do as he said! The other voice told me good things. He disappeared some time ago. I…had to do it. The evil voice was making me insane." You were utterly confused. What did this boy mean? He pulled up a white shirt sleeve to reveal a deep cut along the pale inside of his wrist. You gasped. _

_"You…killed yourself!" you gabbed. He nodded sadly, a single tear falling down his cheek. You patted him on the back awkwardly. "There, there…it's gonna be okay. Hey, what's your name?" _

_"Evan. My name is Evan Darkling." Hr said wiping the tear. _

_"Okay, what is it that you need me to help you with?" you asked. He fidgeted. _

_"I…I want to find them…-my family, I mean. Will you help me? Surely if you can see me, than you can help me." He pointed out. You smiled. _

_"I will try. But, do you think you can get me out of here, first? This place could make a sane man go crazy." Evan nodded. Samuel sighed._

_**'Who do you think we are? Charity workers? Go to the bloody Church!' **He spat. Evan looked at him in surprised. _

_"Your bear just talked to me." He breathed (err…he would breathe if he were still alive…). You nodded._

_"I know. He doesn't know when to shut up!" Samuel cursed at you but, you ignored. "Now, where's the way out?" Evan floated through the door and you saw the lock ease up and break off. You picked up Samuel and darted out the door. Everyone was asleep so you didn't see anyone. You followed Evan into a secret passage out of the hospital. _

"What did he want you to do in return?" Kurama asked, eagerly. You smiled.

"I helped him find his family and rest in peace." You closed your eyes in remembrance. "Many more after that…They were all so sad and alone that I couldn't just ignore their pleas." Hiei came out of the bedroom and spoke.

"I think you've been here long enough, Kurama." He said flatly. You smiled weakly at him, really wanting to go to sleep. Kurama seemed to notice as he was starring at you with a look of concern.

"Yes, I suppose I have." He stood and waved tenderly at you before letting himself out. Hiei came and sat near you.

"Come on," He grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you into the bedroom. You went right to your bed. Hiei watched you with something sparking in his eyes. He turned away while mumbling something under his breath. All you heard was something like: "_She's too tired…damn Kurama…Talks too much._" You closed your eyes and buried yourself in a warm assortment of blankets. That last thing you remembered was feeling the bed moving under the weight of another.

**Third person**

Hiei sat down beside Surina, impatiently. He was getting frustrated with this, now. He walked over to the widow and closed the shades. He could barely contain himself by even looking at her anymore. His instincts were getting harder to control. He took a deep intake of breath. He clenched his fists. Surina was in her bed, looking so…innocent…so vulnerable…so _delicious. _Hiei shook his head, attempting to rid himself of those types of thoughts. Why was it so hard?! Why didn't Surina show the same signs that she was feeling the same?!

_'Maybe she doesn't.'_

And why the bloody hell didn't that annoying voice shut up?!

_'I already told you. I'm you. I'm always here.'_

…Damn you annoying voice.

**End Chapter**

LOL. The Voice is back. Poor Hiei is going insane. Next chapter is about the doctor appointment with them getting their blood and more drama. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for not updating…Trouble at home, you know? –Sighs- Later…


End file.
